


counting stars.

by keogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Krolia (Voltron), Humor, I'll update the tags as I go, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Kid Fic, Kid!Hunk, Kid!Keith, Kid!Lance, Kid!Pidge, M/M, WOOHOO MY NEW FIC, allura and shiro are just friends, i dont wanna put that in the tags yet, klance, matt and shiro are also just friends, my chat fic is gonna be delayed. i wanna finish this fic first, there's gonna be angst but, uwu enjoyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keogane/pseuds/keogane
Summary: Keith didn't have many friends.Sure, he knew the other kids. He knows which little ride they would choose first, he knows which swings they would usually take, he knows someone buried a Barbie doll deep in the sadnpit, but he doesn't consider them as friends. Not at all. Something's wrong with him, he thought.Until he finds a cute boy with tanned skin and he makes it his mission to befriend him. With the help of his brother's friend, Allura, of course.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hnnfhhf I'M SO GLAD I FINISHED THIS IN TIME!!!!!!! i deleted wake up to fall again. because i reread everything and i didn't like how it turned out!!!! i'll rewrite it soon, though. i'm gonna delay the chat fic i was working on so i can finish this first! so.
> 
> anyways yeah! first fic in forever! i hope y'all like it!! ;)

Keith didn't have many friends.

Sure, he knew the other kids. He knows which little ride they would choose first, he knows which swings they would usually take, he knows someone buried a Barbie doll deep in the sadnpit, but he doesn't consider them as friends. Not at all. Something's wrong with him, he thought. 

The other kids would run around the playground cheerily, and he would just stand on the sides or sit on a near bench. His brother, Shiro, insisted that he should just go to a group of kids and say "Hello!", but he finds it difficult to do so. Yeah, there was something wrong with him. Guess he'll just have to deal with it. He didn't want to make friends anyways.

Until today, a tanned boy with beautiful ocean blue eyes comes to the playground. He had a band-aid on his left knee, and a couple on his right arm. He had a jacket tied around his waist, a blue shirt and shorts. Chocolate brown hair framed his face just perfect. Overall, Keith thinks he looks more than just good. 

Has he been here before? He didn't think so, I think he would've remembered Blue (his new nickname Keith gave him, since he has blue eyes, after all) if he went here before. Does that mean he's lonely like Keith? Does he not have friends too? Keith could befriend him! Slowly, Keith stands up and walks to Blue with confidence.

His hopes had immediately vanished when Blue waved his hands frantically towards another boy with a big body, and then a girl perks up, and both kids waved their hands back at him. He had run towards them and squeezed them tightly between his arms. Keith sat down again, brushing away the sting of disappointment in his chest. He had hoped that Blue would be lonely like him, just so he could gain enough courage to walk to him and greet him.

Maybe someday he'll be brave enough to greet Blue and his little group. Not now, though.

Oh well.

 

━

 

"Keith?"

Keith recognized that soft voice. It belonged to a lady named Allura, she was one of Shiro's friends. His brother liked having friends around, especially in their house. Keith thought it was annoying and he hated it, but all Shiro did was smile at him and ruffled his hair. What was that supposed to mean anyway?

"Keith?" Allura chirped again, sitting down besides him. He looked up to her and waved a little, she smiled and waved back, "Are you all alone here?" He gave her a small, shy, hesitant nod in return, "I don't have any, 'Lura,"

"Why not?"

"Because no one wants to play with me," he pursed his lips, "and I'm too scared to say hello,"

"I see," she hums in acknowledgement.

Slowly, she stands up and took his hands in hers. What's she doing? "Let's go and greet some kids," she said, smiling. Keith's eyes widened and he pulled his hands back, "No thanks, 'Lura. I prefer being alone,"

"Don't worry, Keith! We'll only say hello! It won't be too overwhelming for you,"

"No," he shook his head, "I'll just embarrass myself,"

"No, you won't,"

"Yes, I will!"

"How are you sure?" she squatted down to meet his eyes, he looked at her and fidgeted a little bit before replying, "I'll mess it up. I get too nervous and back away, and I'm just so awkward,"

"You will not mess it up, Keith," she smiled, "you're just nervous,"

"That's the problem! I don't wanna be nervous!"

"You can't control that, you know,"

"I just wanna make friends without getting nervous, 'Lura," he sobs a little, "I lied. I don't like being lonely,"

"I know, sweetie," she wrapped her arms around his tiny body and gave small, reassuring pats on his back, "but you'll be fine. I promise,"

"What do I do," he mumbled, "how do I do this?"

"All you have to do is go to a group and say hi. Ask them if you could play with you and be friends,"

"Do you think it'll work?" he wiped his eyes with his arm, "do you think I'll make a friend?"

"Oh, absolutely," she smiled, pinching his cheeks. She received a little squeak, followed by soft laughs from the small boy.

 

━

 

After having a little pep talk with Allura, Keith had decided that he was gonna try to talk to Blue and his group. He was nervous, sure, but he's confident in himself, and that doesn't happen often.

So here he is, standing in the middle of the playground. He could feel his feet trmbling, so he whipped his head around to look at Allura, who gave him 2 thumbs up followed by a wide grin. He turns around and again and walked towards Blue's group shakingly.

He can do this.

One step at a time.

Right foot.

Left foot.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Okay. He's here. Behind Blue. He can do this. He can do this, because Allura told him he could. When he went over to tap his shoulders, the girl━he decides to call her Green because of the dress she's wearing━notices him and points at him, "Hey! It's him!" she chirps loudly, making Keith jump a little. Blue immediately whips his head around to see a shaking boy with nervous eyes.

He gasps loudly and smiles wide, "Oh my gosh, you're right, Katie!" he says. Keith could hear the faint "I told you to call me Pidge," mumbling from Green, whose name is apparently Katie. "Katie, Katie, it's him!" Blue yelped excitedly,

"I know, Lance!" his name is apparently Lance. Nice name. I guess.

"Oh my gosh!" he took Keith's hands in his, "do you wanna play with us?"

"You can't just ask that! Introduce yourself first, don't be impolite," The larger boy behind Lance spoke up, then he stands up next to him, "hey! My name's Hunk, what's yours?"

Keith fidgeted a little. He seems to be processing on what's going on. Lance is excited to see him, wonder why. Hunk is introducing himself to Keith. And Katie, or Pidge, is looking at them all with a small smile. It's close to a smirk, but that's not important.

Finally, he speaks up.

"I'm Keith," he says, "my name is Keith,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD BOYS??? IN MY FIC??? MORE LIKE THAN U THINK BABES
> 
> anyways yeah enjoy good boys being good boys uwu
> 
> and enjoy the fluff!
> 
> while it lasts......................... ;)

"My name is Keith,"

 

There. He said it. He introduced himself to the group. It was a terrifying moment for him, being a little bit overwhelmed by the situation. He wasn't good at social interactions with other people aside from his brother and a few of his friends, and having to actually talk to strangers was a bit too much for him.

 

But he did it, and there's no turning back now.

 

Lance gasped again and shook Hunk's arm, "His name's Keith, we know his name! Hunk!" he practically shouts at this point, Hunk looked at Keith with a small smile,

 

"Sorry, he is just really happy that you're talking to us," he says, "he's been wanting to play with you for a while now, but he always chickens out,"

 

"I don't chicken out!" Lance argues, and Pidge? Katie? Chuckled,

 

"You do," she says.

 

And, for once, Keith doesn't feel so scared anymore. In fact, he feels happy. Happy that he's actually welcomed by the little group. Lance took Keith's hands in his and shook it enthusiastically, "Oh! Oh, my name's Lance!" he says, grinning, "you already know Hunk," he added, Hunk waved at him which Keith gave a small smile in return, "and the girl over there is Katie," he pointed at her with his free hand, "But you have to call me Pidge! I tell Lance to call me that but he never did!" she huffed.

 

Keith smiled and slowly pulled his hands away from Lance's grip and he nodded, "Can I play with you guys?" he asked, and before Hunk could reply, Lance had already nod his head faster than he's supposed to. Keith beamed at that. "Can we be friends too?" he asked again, "You don't have to ask, Keith. Lance would already consider you as his friend already," Pidge spoke up,

 

"Katie! Be quiet!" Lance scoffed,

 

"Unless you call me Pidge!" she huffed, "I don't like being called Katie!"

 

"Fine, fine! Yeesh,"

 

Yeah. Keith could get used to this.

 

 

━

 

 

Keith didn't realise he was playing with his little group for nearly an entire day. The thought of it made his heart flutter and he had to bite his lip to prevent himself to stop smiling like some sort of girl having a crush. His effort didn't work at all, because in the end his smiles eventually became bigger and bigger and he was just grinning at this point.

 

But he can't help it! He's happy.

 

When he ran towards Allura, he gave her a hug and let her pat his back and spun him around. "Thank you, 'Lura," he says,

 

"You're welcome, sweetie," she smiles, "I'm glad you made friends with Lance,"

 

"You know who Lance is?"

 

"Yes! I'm actually his older sister,"

 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner," he muttered, "I guess it makes sense, you do look like him,"

 

"If you told me you wanted to befriend him, I would've told you," she laughs, "and, yeah, I get that a lot,"

 

She took his hands in hers and started walking, "I'll walk you home, okay?" he gave her a nod, "Okay,"

 

 

━

 

 

"Shiro, I'm home!"

 

Shiro's head perked up from behind the kitchen door, "Hey, kiddo, did you have fun today?"

 

Yes. Yes, he really did.

 

He managed to ramble, which, to be honest, doesn't happen too much. He told him to sit down with him so he could tell him in detail who his new friends was, and how he managed to make some. He told him they had played hide and seek, and that Keith had won everytime. He told him Lance had accidentally swallowed sand and was coughing like crazy, and that Hunk had told him those things happen a lot.

 

He told him he was happy. Because he really was.

 

Shiro smiled and ruffled his hair. Keith says he hates it, but it's actually very comforting. He feels happier. "I'm glad you had fun, Keith," he gave his brother a small smile,

 

"Thanks. Did you send Allura to the playground to watch over me?"

 

"She said she had nothing to do," he shrugged, "and I want you to be safe, don't blame me for being a good older brother,"

 

"You're never a good older brother,"

 

"Hey," he flicked his younger brother's forehead softly, "I resent that,"

 

"Ow," Keith rubbed his forehead, "that hurts, Shiro,"

 

"I wouldn't have done that if you weren't being a brat!"

 

"Whatever," he laughed, "thanks anyway, Shiro,"

 

Shiro gave him a nod, and stood up and walked to the kitchen continuing whatever he was doing earlier. Keith still sat down on the couch and swinging his feet ever so slightly, and humming a song Lance was singing earlier.

 

It was a good song, if he could be honest, but the lyrics was a little bit too grown-up for him. So he settled with humming it instead of singing it. But, a good song, nonetheless.

 

 

━

 

 

So.

 

Lance managed to make one new friend, and he was unbelievably adorable, he thought. Lance had seen Keith a good amount of time, on the sides or sitting on the same bench everyday. He wouldn't call it stalking, more like observing. He was wondering why he hasn't come to play with his friends. But one day, it just hit him.

 

He didn't have any friends.

 

So he makes it his mission to befriend the cute black haired boy.

 

And today? Mission accomplished!

 

He should let himself eat dessert before dinner for this.

 

He sees Allura in the kitchen, probably making dinner. He feels the need to ask her if she knew Keith, because he knows she was spinning him around earlier in the playground. She does that with Lance too. "Lulu," she turned her head around to look at him better, hands still stirring a bowl which he can only guess was cookie dough, "What is it, Lance?"

 

"So, I saw you with Keith earlier," he muttered, "do you know him?"

 

"Ah, yes, Keith," she hums, "I do know him. Why?"

 

"What were you doing with him earlier?"

 

"Well, I know his brother. And because you ran off somewhere with Mama earlier, I decided to go check on Keith,"

 

"I didn't ran off with Mama! She said she saw a nice shirt for me,"

 

"Always a lover for fashion, huh?" she snorts, "I don't blame you, though. Mama has a nice eye for fashion. Because of her, you don't look like a rat,"

 

"Hey! I never look like a rat!" he huffs, "no changing subjects! Do you think I can visit him sometimes?"

 

"Sure, Lance, if you behave," she rolls her eyes, but a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips, "Now, shoo. I'm trying to focus here, and you're being a distraction,"

 

"Good," he says, but running off to the couch anyways, "Keith will be at the playground tomorrow, though, right?"

 

"Yes, don't worry,"

 

"Okay, cool," he says before plopping down the couch and grinning all of the sudden.

 

Tomorrow he's gonna play with Keith again. The cute boy with the violet eyes. He doesn't know why he's grinning while thinking of Keith; it's weird, but he doesn't question it. He doesn't question the butterflies in his stomach when he thinks of the violet eyed boy's smile either. He doesn't mind. It makes his heart flip.

 

Yeah. He could really get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we did it............................we are the Good team....................
> 
> the lance boy has a lil crush on the keith boy but does not the Realize........poor boy...
> 
> anyways!!! theyre good boys and i love them HhhH.........
> 
> as usualy, hmu on tumblr!  
> keogane / keioth
> 
> or twitter?  
> @kkeogane
> 
> or discord?  
> slide into my dms for that babes
> 
> insta?  
> @keogane / @keiifh
> 
> and as always my dudes, kudos and feedbacks are always valid and appreciated!!!<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T @ ME, BUT I THINK THERE'S TOO MUCH KLANCE IN THIS CHAP
> 
> HOPE U DON'T MIND LOL???
> 
> also sorry abt the short chap this time. i'm a lil bit occupied w smthn irl so theres tht lol sijhsijs
> 
> theres a lil angst(?) in the beginning so whoops!
> 
> enjoy............all the good boys.........and good girl............

The playground used to be the least favourite place he's ever been to. Mostly because, well, he didn't have any friends to play with and the amount of people there. His favourite place would be his own house. Where it's safe and warm, and it protects him from any sort of harm. A bonus was because in his house, he had his family. His Mom, his Dad, and his brother. They're there beside him in his house.

 

But now, the image of his house has been replaced with a playground. The playground he used to hate, you could say.

 

The image of his safe place was now an image of green dresses and auburn hair.

 

The image of his bedroom was now an image of a yellow headband and soft hugs.

 

The image of his family, his own blood, was now an image of pretty blue eyes and tanned skin.

 

  
━

 

 

Lance doesn't like waiting.

 

It makes him impatient and grumpy. He hates waiting.

 

But somehow, he was patient enough to wait for Keith.

 

Keith.

 

His new friend. A boy with violet eyes, black hair and pale skin. If Lance had to describe what "beautiful," meant, he'd show them Keith. Because, even if he could deny it, Keith was far more than just good-looking. He wonders how he looks so breath-taking every day.

 

He had saw how Keith wrinkles his nose just a little bit when he smiles. He had heard the soft laughs pouring out of the boy's mouth like a waterfall. He had seen how his violet eyes met azure ones. He had seen the soft side of Keith. The best side of Keith.

 

"Hey, Lance!" Hunk snapped his fingers in front of him, "snap out of it, buddy!"

 

Lance bolts a little at the sudden voice, and shakes his head. He looks at Hunk and smiles, "Oh, yeah? What were you saying?"

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine. Why did you ask?"

 

"Cause you had an ugly grin earlier," Pidge stuck her tounge out, "what were you thinking about?"

 

"Pidge, shush!" Hunk shushed her, "we were just a bit worried,"

 

"Nuh-uh! He was totally thinking about a girl! He likes someone!"

 

"I do not!" Lance scoffs,

 

"Ooh, Lance has a crush," Pidge singsongs, "who is it? Do we know her?"

 

"No! Because I do not have a crush on anyone and you guys are annoying!" Lance grumbled.

 

They go on like that for a few more minutes.

 

Lance still doesn't tell them he was thinking of a certain boy.

 

  
━

 

 

"Why'd you come with, Shiro?"

 

Keith was holding Shiro's hands and he was grumbling the whole way. Mainly because he knows his older brother would annoy him and embarrass him in front of his new friends, but also because he wanted to go on his own. He was old enough, anyways.

 

Shiro ruffled his hair for the third time today and smirked, "I want to see your new friends, they seem pretty great,"

 

"Ugh, you'll end up embarrassing me," Keith mumbles, "I just know it,"

 

"Oh, yeah? What makes you say that?"

 

"Because every older brother does that! Embarrass their little brother,"

 

"Aw, but I'm the best brother ever," Shrio faked the sad tone in his voice, "I'd never do that,"

 

Keith glared at him a little bit and scoffed, "Yeah, right,", and Shiro gave another ruffle in his hair before he swat his hands away.

 

When he arrived at the playground, he was met with a soft, gentle gaze from someone. Someone with chocolate brown hair and a sickeningly sweet smile. Then followed by brown eyes and yellow shirt, and then ended up with a small, playful smile and chestnut eyes.

 

Before he could even say anything, Lance was already running towards him, and wrapped his hands around Keith. A small gesture, but made Keith jump with the sudden touch, nonetheless. Pidge followed after that, and then Hunk. By now, they're just 4 little kids, hugging each other.

 

And Keith really wants to get used to all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAHHHHH I SOMEHOW LOVE THIS CHAPTER MORE THAN THE OTHER 2
> 
> its probably bc i get to write about their relationship development and.................wht the group meant to keith.......i love them.........
> 
> anyways as always my dude, if u wanna hmu just scream @ my messages
> 
> tumblr | keogane, keoith
> 
> twitter | kkeogane
> 
> discord | slide into my dms for this thx babes xoxo <3
> 
> instagram | keogane, keiifh
> 
> and ik yall are tired of reading this all over again but kudos n feedbacks are always appreciated and welcomed!!! gimme validation!!!!!!!!!!! thx <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HELLO, PERSON WHO'S READING THIS EXACT SENTENCE
> 
> welcome back to ANOTHER FLUFFY CHAPTER!!!!!
> 
> i made this one extra fluffy and long just to make you 'aww :)' before you cry your eyes out when the angst arrives uwu
> 
> this chapter is dedicated to my flower! he knows who he is ;)
> 
> anyways, enjoy!!

"Let's play pretend!" Pidge exclaims, standing up.

 

They were playing in the swingset, swinging back and forth and occasionally racing to see who can swing the highest. They were hogging it for a while now, brushing off the other kids who came by. The other kids didn't mind, but still bitter enough to kick the sandy ground, pouting and walking away with a grumpy face.

 

"Why?" Lance huffs, "I don't wanna play that,"

 

"Well, you don't play then!" Pidge scoffs, "Hunk, Keith, wanna play?"

 

"Sure," Hunk smiles, Keith gave her a little nod and Lance gasped when he saw Keith stand up. "What?! Keith, you're playing with her?" he shrieked, Keith shrugged and smiled, "I wanna play with Pidge,"

 

"Then how about me? Play with me!" Lance was being too.. Bossy. But Keith's gonna play with Pidge, and Lance will be all alone.

 

"I can't play with you both at the same time," Keith frowned, then smiled, "let's just play with Pidge together!"

 

"But she's bad at playing pretend! She always wanna be the wife, but she's horrible at it!"

 

"Hey! I'm not a horrible wife! You're just a bad husband!" Pidge shouted, cupping her mouth with her hands.

 

"Shut up, I'm not!" Lance hissed at her, then turned to Keith, "see? She's always grumpy all the time!"

 

"Right," Keith tapped his chin for a while, "I know! I can be the husband!"

 

Lance felt a sharp pang in his chest, a sting of a certain feeling. Lance didn't like the thought of Keith and Pidge together, even while playing pretend. He didn't like the thought of Pidge being the one who gets to be his wife. He shook his head furiously, "No! No, no, no!" he exlclaimed, "you're not allowed to be the husband!"

 

"But how else will we all play?" Keith pouted. Hunk tapped his chin and grinned widely, "I know!"

 

"What is it, Hunk?"

 

"What if Keith's the husband and Lance is the wife? And me and Pidge can be your kids!"

 

"I don't like being the kid!" Pidge wrinkled her nose, "but if that's how it's gonna be, then fine. I'll be the kid this one time,"

 

"How about it, Lance?" Hunk asked.

 

Lance felt butterflies inside his stomach again. Keith. His husband. Not for real, but it still makes him feel giddy and hyper. He feels his own face heating up, his insides flipping and twisting around and warm. It feels weird, but he likes it.

 

"Well?" Keith hesitated for a little bit before giving him his hand, inderectly telling him to hold it. Lance stares at it for a few seconds before grabbing it and holding it tightly. Keith's hands feels warm and soft, just like how he's feeling right now. His hand fits perfectly with Keith's, and that makes him even happier.

 

Lance sighs hopelessly and rests his head in Keith's shoulders, walking closer and smiling, "Okay, then," he whispered, so only Keith could hear. He feels Keith's grip tightening on his hands, and he had to hide his face in his back to muffle the giggles.

 

 

| ✦ |

 

 

"Okay, so, I'm your son, Pidge is your daughter and Lance is your wife," Hunk explained carefully, and Keith nodded in understatement. "Can we start now? This is taking forever," Pidge groaned, Hunk shushed her, "Shush, don't be like that. We'll start if you stop complaining,"

 

"Fine, I'll stop! I just wanted to play,"

 

"Okay. Anyways, Keith, do you understand your role?"

 

"Yeah," Keith nodded, "you're my son and Pidge is my daughter,"

 

"And?"

 

"And, Lance is my, um," Keith's cheeks heats up and looked up at Lance, which returned his stare with a blushed cheek and a small smile, "wife,"

 

"Good! Okay, let's start now," Hunk clapped his hands excitedly, stood up and got into his position. Pidge quickly followed and Lance slowly made his way to a corner on the place, which they stated was the kitchen. Keith took a deep breath and walked into the pretend house, opening the door and closing it again. "I'm home," he shouted, Lance quickly grinned and walked towards him, "Welcome home," he says,

 

"Thanks," Keith hesitated before he could actually say the word he's looking for, "honey,"

 

"Did you just call me honey?"

 

"Isn't that what husbands call their wives? My Dad says that, but in another language,"

 

"Oh! Right. I just didn't think you would actually call me that,"

 

"Why not?" Keith smiled, "you are my wife after all,"

 

"Right!" Lance practically squeaks, then cleared his throat. Keith giggled at that. He was about to say his lines, but quickly got interrupted by Pidge, whose crossing her arms, she seems grumpy, but the small playing smile says otherwise, "You guys are breaking character!"

 

"Shut up, Pidge!" Lance growled, "if you know so much about this, why don't you tell us what we're supposed to do?"

 

"Fine!" she smirked, grabbed Hunk by the arm and walked towards both boys with proud, confident steps. Pidge let go of Hunk's hands and tapped her chin, Hunk smiled all of a sudden and whispered something in her ear. Keith thought it was something amazing since Pidge's reaction was a wide smile and a quick nod.

 

Pidge clears her throat and pointed at Lance, her free hand resting on her hips. "Lance!" she exclaims, making Lance jump at the sudden voice of her, "as a wife, you should comfort your husband after he gets home from work! So, hug him!"

 

 

| ✦ |

 

 

Lance almost screamed at that. Instead he gave her a look that translates to _'what are you saying?!'_. "What do you mean I have to hug him?" he asks, hesitating at every word,

 

"You're the wife!" Hunk chimes in, "it's kind of the rule,"

 

Lance wouldn't mind hugging Keith. Oh, no. He wouldn't be against it at all, no. It was just because it seemed a little bit too embarrassing. Having his friends and other strangers look at him while he hugs the boy. He didn't like that kind of attention. But the thought of having to hug Keith. It made his face flush and his insides are getting all weird again. He felt butterflies in his stomach, something he couldn't understand on why they were there.

 

Sure, he hugged Keith earlier. But Hunk and Pidge were hugging him too. So it was like a little group hug, which Lance was okay with. But this? This was a hug only for them. Them and only them. Keith and Lance.

 

All he could think of are two things right now. Option A, having to hug Keith and him hugging Lance back. Option B, having Keith deny the idea and it makes him don't wanna play with Lance, Pidge, and Hunk ever again.

 

Option A sounds like the best one, Lance winced at that.

 

He sees how Keith fidgeted a little bit before opening his arms widely, but slowly. He takes a moment to process what he was doing. And it clicked.

 

_He was waiting for his hug!_

 

Lance squealed a little at that. The vision of Keith turning his head slightly to the right to avoid eye contact, his cheeks flushed red, and his eyebrows furrowed a little bit; it makes him look grumpy, but Lance would guess it was because he was a little embarrassed.

 

Slowly, he wrapped his hands around Keith's neck and the other boy wrapped his tiny torso. The hug was simple. Very simple. But it made the butterflies in Lance's stomach multiply. More and more coming in. The gentle, soft rub in his back the other boy gave him made things even better.

 

He could feel the warmth of Keith's body, he could feel the soft and gentleness of Keith's touch. He was so careful with Lance; trying so hard not to break him. Lance noticed how he fits so much with Keith in their little hug. Keith was a tad bit taller than him, which makes him able to hide his face in his chest. He giggled and he could tell Keith could feel the vibration because he giggled too.

 

He really, really didn't want to let go.

 

So, they stay like that for a few moments. Embracing each other and memorizing the other's presence in their little arms. Taking their time with each other.

 

He could hear the faint sound of Pidge and Hunk, saying "say it!" all over. He didn't mind it. He couldn't care less on what they're about to say to him. It was when Keith spoke up when he payed attention, he calls him with a hushed tone, "Hey, Lance?"

 

"Hm?" Lance hums, still hiding his face in the other boy's chest, "what is it, Keith?"

 

"Since you're my wife and all, and, um," Keith whispered, rubbing Lance's back gently which makes him shiver a bit, but tightening his grip a little more, "Well, Pidge says I have to say it to you since you're my wife,"

 

"What did she want you to say?"

 

Keith went quiet for a while. Lance could tell he was tensing up, just a little bit. He lets out a big breath, not letting go of Lance just yet, instead he tightens the hug just a little bit more. Lance widened his eyes when he spoke up, warmth spreading all over the place. Butterflies now multiplying and it seems like there were just so much going on in his stomach.

 

"I love you,"

 

| ✦ |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that was long and fluffy enough for you because it was for me nsjishs
> 
> i had to literally rewrite the whole thing because the earlier one was a little bit too?? grown up?? like kids don't know what that is lmao
> 
> i still think this one's a little bit too grown up, but it was better than the earlier one and i don't wanna rewrite the whole thing again aisjijsjhf
> 
> anyways, as always tbh, hmu at
> 
> tumblr | keogane, keioth (both are in hiatus)
> 
> twitter | kkeogane
> 
> instagram | keogane, keiifh
> 
> discord | slide into my dms babeys ;))
> 
> idk what to say here lmao but kudos and feedbacks are always welcome and appreciated!!
> 
> stay valid babes, ily, kisses for ur face <33


	5. a lil update

hi everyone!

 

it's keith here. anyways, i'm super sorry i haven't been updating! i've been busy with things and managing time isn't really a skill of mine. i promise, this fic is still going, i'm just gonna have to delay some stuff and make some time for it. i promise i'm okay! things have just been hella crazy for me.

 

in the mean time, i'm continuing the chat fic i have! go check it out. it's easier to write and i could probably make the time for it.

 

anyways, that's all i have to say. again, sorry for not updating! i'll be sure to update this once things are going well for me.

 

thank you for your time!

 

 

sincerely,

keogane.

**Author's Note:**

> thats all for this chap ig sihsdijhs
> 
> hmu at tumblr! keogane, keioth (personal blog)  
> or instagram if u want? keogane, keiifh (personal acc)  
> or discord? ask me for it!  
> twitter? u bet ur ass i do have twitter, @kkeogane  
> any other platforms?? hmu whatever dudes i need validation
> 
> kudos and feedback are always appreciated!!!! GIVE ME VALIDATION U FOOL.


End file.
